the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman
|class parent = Cleric |used-by = |variants = Battle Shaman |levels = }} For those that want an alternative to the Shaman class, I present the Shaman archetype for the cleric. Shaman are spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos. Acting as moderators among earth, fire, water, and air, shaman summon or uses totems that focus the elements to support the shaman’s allies or punish those who threaten them. * Additional Class Skills: Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int) and Survival (Wis). * Turn and Rebuke Elementals: Shamans can turn or rebuke elementals. At 1st level, the shaman chooses a favored element (air, earth, fire or water): He can rebuke, command or bolster elementals of that element; and he can turn or destroy elementals of the opposed element. The opposed elements are air/earth and fire/water. For instance, if a shaman chooses water as his favored element, he can rebuke water elementals and turn fire elementals. The choice of a favored element cannot be changed later. This replaces the Turn and Rebuke Undead class feature. * Domains: Shamans may choose between the Air (wind), Animal (feather and fur), Earth (caves), Fire (smoke), Plant (growth), Repose (ancestors), Water (oceans), and Weather (storms) domains only. Additional Class Features These replace the Channel Energy feature. * Augur (Sp): The gift of the sight is a curse for many, but the shaman has long since mastered the ways of readings omens, signs and portents. Using the skill bestowed upon him by the spirits, the shaman can see into the spirit world and prophesy. He has the ability to cast the spell augury once per day as a spell-like ability; his caster level equals his shaman path level. * Flametongue/Frostbrand (Su): A shaman learns to capture an elemental spirit within a weapon he wields. By sacrificing any prepared spell slot of 1st level or higher, a shaman can imbue a weapon with either the flaming or frost special weapon properties. A weapon cannot bear both elemental weapon properties at once, and it loses its special property if it leaves the shaman’s hands. A shaman can imbue a weapon this way once per day. Doing so is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The property lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1 + his Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This property can be suppressed for 1d4 rounds by a dispel magic targeted on the weapon. The shaman gains an additional use of this ability per day at 8th and 12th level. A flaming weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. A frost weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage on a successful hit. * Ghostwolf (Su): The shaman gains the ability to turn himself into a large wolf with a ghostly white pelt. This ability functions like the polymorph spell, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 1 hour per shaman level, or until the shaman changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. This replaces the Channel Energy feature at 8th level. * Purge (Su): The shaman has learned how to snuff out the threads of magic that fuel spells empowering other creatures. The shaman can make a dispel check (1d20 + shaman’s caster level, maximum +10) against any beneficial transmutation spell currently in effect on a target (e.g., bull’s strength). The DC for this dispel check is 11 + the spell’s caster level. If the shaman succeeds, the spell is dispelled; if he fails, the spell remains in effect, and the shaman cannot make another purge attempt against that specific spell (though he can attempt to dispel other transmutation spells in effect on a target, if any). * Rebirth (Su): By sacrificing a prepared spell slot of 5th level or higher, the shaman can bring a dead comrade back to life. This ability functions exactly like the spell resurrection, with the following exceptions. The slain comrade cannot have been dead for more than 8 hours and must have the same affiliation or alignment as the shaman. A shaman may do this once per day at 16th level and twice per day at 20th level. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice World of Warcraft: the Roleplaying Game. © 2005 by Blizzard Entertainment Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player's Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn References Category:Archetypes Category:Advanced Player's Guide Category:New Archetype Category:Shaman Category:World of Warcraft RPG Category:RPGs from 2005